


My Shirt

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [38]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Just sleep in my damn shirt.”
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	My Shirt

“I’m just saying, you can’t feel how soft it is, so I feel like its potential is being wasted on you-”

“Duke, I don’t care anymore.  ** Just sleep in my damn shirt. ** ”

“I knew you’d come around.”

“I’ll just wear the other-” Nathan stopped as Audrey walked in wearing his other sleep shirt. “Seriously?”

“Your fault for only having two,” Duke told him.

“And for getting really comfy ones,” Audrey added.

“What am I supposed to wear?”

Audrey shrugged, “Who says you have to wear anything.”

“The lady makes a point.”

Nathan sighed, hiding a smile, “You two are menaces.”


End file.
